


First Day - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mitchell's first day at Abbey Grove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

The bell rang to signal the start of the first day of the autumn term.

The Form K students walked, and wheeled (Stephen had acquired an obsession for heelies over the summer) into the classroom, and sat down in their usual seats from last year. And, as usual, the seat in front of Rem Dogg remained empty. Well, it did for about 5 minutes or so.

There came a knock at the door, and bleary eyed, sluggish Alfie slowly opened it to see Fraser with a boy that Rem Dogg had never seen before.

Must be new, thought Rem Dogg, somewhat intelligently. He’s cu- He looks cool. Rem Dogg hastily corrected himself. Can’t be queer in Abbey Grove.

“This, Alfo-” announced Fraser loudly; making Alfie cringe “Is the newest addition to your banterful group.”

“That was bit rubbish.” Alfie replied, in response to Fraser’s typical banter pun.

“First day of school Alf, give it time. Anyhoo, this is Mitchell Harper, he just moved here. His parents are-”

“Not important!” Mitchell tried to interject, but he was too slow.

“Travellers.” Fraser finished, causing a few muffled giggles around the class. Mitchell rolled his eyes, and kicked the floor with the toe of his trainers. He was clearly used to this. Fraser ushered Mitchell further into the classroom, before waving, and wheeling off back down the corridor. Apparently heelies weren’t just popular with the students.

Rem Dogg internally screamed when Mitchell made his way, unprompted by Alfie, to the free seat in front of him. He was, again, clearly used to the procedure. What he wasn’t used to is the way Mitchell’s eyes flicked over him, but not in the usual aw, poor kid in a wheelchair way. Something else. Before he had proper time to analyse both the look, and Mitchell’s eyes in general, Mitchell had slumped in his seat, bag dumped on the table in front of his face, phone already in his hands.

About 30 seconds passed, filled with curious glances and whispers from the class, mostly directed at Mitchell. Stephen’s heelies also lit up, which took some of the attention.

Mitchell twisted in his seat, death glaring everyone staring at him, except Rem Dogg. He passed him his phone, with the ‘New Contact’ menu open. The name field was already filled in with “Hey yo gurl lemme get yo numba”

Rem Dogg snorted, reaching for the phone. He cleared the name, and entered a simple ‘Wheelz’, then typed in his number and handed it back. Mitchell tapped a few more times, before handing it back, the name field this time filled with “Your real name :P”

Rem Dogg (Wheelz)

He handed the phone back, watching Mitchell grin as he saved the contact. A few more taps, then...

Bzzzz

Rem Dogg felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he opened it to see a text. He smiled as he opened it,

Don’t suppose you could gimme a lift round school? –MH

He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He quickly added the contact, leaving the name field blank and handing it to Mitchell.

A few seconds later it was handed back. Absolute Fucking Legend PhD. Rem Dogg’s face was going red from trying not to laugh. He tapped out a quick reply to Mitchell’s text.

Only if you ask nicely. –RD

Bzzzz

Please may I sit upon thine lap as we traverse this shit hole? –MH

You may. –RD

Awesome. –MH

... ... ...

The two texted back and forth, getting to know each other, exchanging jokes and pick up lines (“I haven’t seen it yet, but I bet your ass is out of this world –MH” “I’ve seen yours, and I doubt mine could be better. –RD”) and at the end of tutor, a wide smile covered Rem Dogg’s face as he wheeled out of the classroom, trying to catch up with Mitchell, but he ran into Stephen. 

“Hey Stephen, good summer?” Stephen completely ignored the question, and instead held out one slender, well manicured hand. 

“Phone.” He demanded.

“You what?”

“I want to see what Mitchell could say that would make you basically wet yourself with excitement.”

“Um, it’s nothing...”

“You said um, babes, it’s something. Show and tell.” Stephen raised his eyebrows, and looked pointedly at Rem Dogg, who sighed in resignation and handed his phone over. He knew from experience not to argue with Stephen. Stephen swiftly unlocked his phone, though how he knew his password he did not know, and he decided not to question it.

He winced as Stephen scrolled through the mountain of texts that the two had managed to send in a half hour alone. Stephen’s expression changed as he scrolled from one of mild contempt, to one of curiousness, until a small grin bloomed on his face. Rem Dogg heard the quiet bzzz of his phone from where he was sat, already knowing it was Mitchell. Stephen opened it and read it, his small grin become a slightly bigger smirk. He began to read it aloud. 

“‘Where are you? I thought I was going to ride you ;) –MH’ Well, you two are certainly close. One might say there was chemistry...?” Stephen glanced up from the phone to wink at Rem Dogg.

“Shut up Stephen. Give it back.” 

“Fine, I’ve seen enough.” Stephen locked his phone and handed it back.

“Enough?” Rem Dogg asked, whilst slipping his phone back in his pocket.

“Enough to know I’m not the only queer kid in that form room. Ciao.” And with that, Stephen wheeled off gracefully down the hall.

Well, he was right...

... ... ... 

The end of school bell rang, and as usual, Rem Dogg was first out of the gates. The teachers let him out of their lessons early because it was difficult for him to get around in his chair when there are huge crowds of students, especially because of the shit wheelchair access.

Bzzz

Rem Dogg instinctively grabbed his phone. Throughout the day, he and Mitchell had been texting, since they were in different lessons, and he was getting used to the steady flow of texts.

Wait up wheelz –MH

Not even a minute later, Mitchell had run over to him. Signalling for Rem Dogg to stay there, he sat on the low wall near Rem Dogg.

“Right, it’s the end of my first day. And it was kinda shit. But something that made it less shit, was making a friend, so thanks for that.  
But there’s something I gotta say. As you may have noticed, I’m not entirely straight.”

“Really?” Rem Dogg replied sarcastically, earning a grin from Mitchell. He could feel his chest filling with hope as to where this conversation was going.

“Really. So what I was kinda wondering is... If you weren’t entirely straight either? You see, I swing many ways, and one of those ways is in your general direction, and I was hoping tha-“

Rem Dogg linked his fingers behind Mitchell’s neck, pulled him down, and effectively ended his babbling.


End file.
